


Love Me Mercilessly

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fulcrum Kallus, Happy Ending, I mean it's a com but whatever, Inappropriate use of the secure Fulcrum channel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: For some reason, Zeb has a secret obsession with this new Fulcrum's voice. Will he continue to after he finds out who it is?
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Love Me Mercilessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/gifts).



> OH MAN I had this idea brewing in my head for a bit but then when I got Mil's prompt list, I knew this would be perfect. I hope you enjoy it!!!

Zeb had never been interested in who Fulcrum was. At least not until this most recent one. He knew Asoka had been one, and he recalled a small period where he could pick up a strange outer rim accent in the transmissions, but this one...He had such a measured and careful way of saying his words. Zeb couldn’t help but pick up on the subtle tones of the speaker’s voice that the distortion didn’t catch, thanks to his enhanced hearing. It was a warm drawl, clearly from one of the core planets, but for some reason, Zeb wasn’t repulsed like he usually was. Zeb secretly recorded all of the Fulcrum transmissions, glad that no one found out. How was he supposed to explain that he needed them for “personal” use? For some reason though, he couldn’t get enough of the commanding tone and decisive wording that he used. It echoed through his body, pulling him taught but relaxing him at the same time. It was the reason he tended not to be around long when they received a message from him. The first time he heard it, he was half out of his sheath by the time the transmission was over. He had thought that the voice sounded familiar, like...Zeb shook his head. No way  _ he _ was Fulcrum. 

The one time he had the base to himself, of course Fulcrum had to call. Zeb had run to the command center as soon as he heard that a message had come in. As soon as Zeb spoke, he noticed the undertone of Fulcrum’s voice softened. It was almost a comfortable feeling that Zeb craved more of. He was half tempted to kick everyone out of the center that second. Later when he had called back with the result of Zeb’s sabotage, genuinely impressed, it took every ounce of will he had to stay standing. He had locked himself away for hours after that. 

Zeb was awoken that night, a call transferred to his com from command. Someone had a message for him personally? Hera wouldn’t leave without telling him. Would she? He grunted a little as he sat up and slapped his wrist without even opening his eyes, answering the com.

“Yeah?” He cleared his throat. “Captain Orrelios here.”

“Did I wake you?”

Zeb’s eyes snapped open and he looked at the symbol that was currently being projected by his wrist. “Fulcrum?”

“Yes...I suppose this is rather unorthodox,” He spoke, hesitating a little.

A little? Zeb’s body was rigid as he realized he was in his  _ personal _ room at base, talking to Fulcrum,  _ alone _ . “Tha’s putting it lightly.” Zeb chuckled a little and he heard a small laugh in reply. “So, what can I do yeh for?”

The pause that followed dragged out far longer than Zeb was comfortable with. Thoughts swarmed in his head. “What’s happened? Is it Hera? Kanan?” He jumped to his feet and reached for his bo-rifle.

“Zeb!” Fulcrum shouted, causing the lasat to pause. “It’s nothing like that.”

“What?” Zeb’s heart started to return to it’s normal rhythm and he sat back down on the cot.”If it’s...What is it then?”

Zeb heard Fulcrum suck his breath in a little, as if he was gathering his nerves. “I find that I rather enjoy speaking to you and would like to on a more personal level,” he said methodically, every word serving its purpose. 

“Isn’ this kinda risky for yeh?” Zeb asked, still trying to process exactly what he had heard. 

“I strongly believe the reward will greatly outweigh the risk,” Fulcrum replied, causing Zeb’s cheeks to heat up. “Assuming you agree.”

“Yeah, I…” Zeb reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head. “I’ve kinda been listening to yer messages.”

“Liste--Zeb, you recorded them?” Fulcrum huffed, irritation seeping into the undervoice. “That’s exceptionally dangerous for me.”

“Seems yeh don’t really care about that, considerin’ we’re talking right now,” Zeb countered, smirking a little. 

“You’ve made your point,” Fulcrum admitted, a hint of fear in his voice. Coupled with the long silence that came after, Zeb was sure Fulcrum had changed his mind. Why wouldn’t he? Fulcrum was some sort of head imp and Zeb was just a grunt. There was no way he was worth it. He even took the com off, setting it up on the inlaid shelf above his bed, expecting Fulcrum to hang up shortly.

“Why do you listen to them?” He finally asked, just as Zeb set it down. 

Zeb swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “Well, I uh...have them for...personal use.”

“Personal use?” Fulcrum inquired. “Oh you mean…” A chuckle came across the com. “Interesting.”

“Hey! It’s not like I got much choice around here!” Zeb growled. “Plus I...I can’t get yer voice out of my head.”

“Nor I, yours,” Fulcrum practically purred, causing Zeb to shiver. “But for now, I think I prefer you listen. You  _ are _ alone, right?”

“Yes,” Zeb rolled his eyes. “I was sleeping, remember?”

“Maybe I can assist in tiring you out again,” Fulcrum replied. “Whatever you’re wearing, remove it.”

A shiver went up Zeb’s spine, his military instincts taking over in response to Fulcrum’s commanding drawl. “Yessir,” Zeb flinched a little as the “sir” slipped out.

“Sir?” A smile appeared in Fulcrum’s voice. “Glad to hear we won’t have to waste time establishing that.”

Before he knew it, Zeb had removed his jumpsuit and tossed it to the side. He wasn’t sure if he was impressed or offended that he was overpowered so easily just by a voice but this...Zeb’s ears twitched slightly as he heard the small electronic ping that came before someone spoke. He had never noticed it before, but he never had a reason to until now. 

“Are you lying down?”

“Yes,” Zeb said as he laid his back down against the thin mattress. He bent his knees and allowed his legs to fall open once he was down, then lightly dragged three clawed fingers down the center of his chest, following the line that defined his abdominal muscles, then veering to the side to follow the deep line that cut through his hip to his thigh. The action caused him to close his eyes and let out a soft sigh at the feeling. 

“I trust you’re being good and not touching yourself,” Fulcrum added, a bit of a threatening edge to his voice that made Zeb pull his hand away immediately.

“‘m not,” Zeb confirmed, his heart racing at the thought of being caught. 

“I’m sure it’s tempting,” Fulcrum mused. “I know I constantly wonder how your muscular, striped skin would feel under my hands...and my body.”

Zeb took in a shuddering breath, forcing himself to shove his claws through the mattress, scratching the durasteel beneath. “Yeh know what I look like?”

“I have access to your file. If I didn’t have my own copy it would be...embarrassing to have to retrieve it so often,” Fulcrum admitted. 

“‘S not fair that I don’t know what yeh look like,” Zeb chided, licking his lips as he did so, hoping that the taunt would pay off. 

“Oh, my darling,” Fulcrum’s voice, while distorted, still flowed from the com like a smooth corillian brandy, warm and intoxicating, “that will come, I swear it. For now I can only tell you that we’ve met before, and I’m confident you won’t have a problem with my appearance.” There was a teasing lilt in his voice, finding the secret of his identity amusing in some way. Zeb wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but chose to let it go for fear of pushing him away. Plus, the mystery added to the growing image in his mind of who Fulcrum could be. The one thing that was never amended was the lips of his imagined lover. Zeb gave up on trying to fashion them after any lips but the ones of his...what even were they?

“There is...one thing that I’ll need you to describe to me,” Fulcrum hinted. “I’m afraid the only pictures the Empire has of you are unfortunately clothed.”

Zeb chuckled and glanced down his body where his cock was completely out of his sheath and already dripping generously. He curled his toes at the sight of his own arousal, and they dug into the foam of the cheap bedding. “Lemmie touch, sir,” Zeb requested, his accent thickening with his cock. “I’ll describe all yeh want.”

Fulcrum paused for a moment and Zeb ached as the seconds dragged by. “Your right hand,” he finally instructed. “I want you to use it to grasp your cock firmly. Do  _ not _ move it.”

Zeb was sure he had never moved faster as he wrapped his large hand around his member. It took all the willpower he had to not move, but he also found he was unable to do it because Fulcrum had strictly forbidden it. No one had gotten him to follow orders this well since the honor guard. “Done,” Zeb gasped, feeling sweat start to bead on his brow. 

“What does it feel like, love?” Fulcrum asked, his voice dropping to a low purr that sent a warm feeling all the way down to his toes. “Tell me.”

“I-it’s thick,” Zeb began, trying to maintain some semblance of sobriety. “I can hardly wrap my hand aroun’ it.” He swallowed thickly as another pulse of warm slick dripped out of the head and over his fingers. “‘M wet. Covered in what you humes call, eh…’pre cum’. Make a lot more than yeh though.” Zeb’s ears turned when he heard Fulcrum suck in a breath, and stifle what he was sure was a moan. Was he--? “Sir, are yeh…”

“You think I’d let you have all the pleasure?” Fulcrum let out a small huff of laughter. “No, darling, this is for both of us. I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted to make up intel just to speak with you.”

Zeb frowned a little. “Why do yeh keep talking like that? Like yeh…” Zeb couldn’t bring himself to say it. He wasn’t sure why he was so scared of what he just assumed this was.

Fulcrum sighed and let out a groan. “You can’t fathom how badly I want to tell you, but please, love. Please trust me.” Zeb melted a little every time Fulcrum let an endearment slip and he was certain he was going to be a puddle by the end of this. “Go ahead and move your hand. How does it feel against your palm?”

“Ri--oh, _ Ashla _ \--ridged and slip’ry,” Zeb shuddered as he started to move his hand up and down his cock. 

“Stars, I wish I could see you ri--ah!” Fulcrum’s breath hitched and Zeb let out a low moan knowing he was the cause of it. “--right now. I imagine you look as I’m sure I do, laid out and desperate for my hands on you.”

“Yeh have no idea,” Zeb growled, pumping his fist faster as he reached up with his other arm to grab a bar on the wall above him. “Will yeh...Will yeh tell me if I guess right?”

“You know I can’t,” Fulcrum breathed, punctuating the statement with a moan. 

Zeb squeezed his eyes shut, and arched his back as his climax drew closer. “Can I guess a-anyways?”

“Hells, Zeb, it’s not as if I can stop you,” Fulcrum snapped, then started breathing heavier. “You know, Zeb...You…”

Zeb’s orgasam hit him harder than he’d ever experienced as he called out the name of the one man he was certain he had been fated to love. His face and name and voice swam through Zeb’s mind as he spilled over his hand and felt his knot swell. Once Zeb finally came back to himself, he looked up at his com and noticed that the call had been ended. He sighed, then reached under his bed, grabbing a rag he kept there for this exact purpose. As he cleaned himself, he considered what he had said. It had to be...But there was no way...Zeb shook his head and tossed the rag across the room to where his jumpsuit was discarded. With a sigh, he turned over and faced the wall, attempting to adjust to the terrible mattress. Thankfully he found a comfortable position and started to drift off. If anything, Fulcrum could be Kallus in his dreams. 

  
  
  


Once they had landed on Yavin, Zeb made sure he was the first one off. He had spent the entire ride trying to avoid Kallus and it was hard on a ship as small as the Ghost. He took a deep breath of the humid air and groaned a bit. Why another hot planet? Did no one realize lasats were designed for temperate weather? The next planet better be an ice one. Like…

“Garrazeb.”

Zeb’s spine straightened and he clenched his fists, recognizing the dry, Coruscanti accent and slight limp in his footsteps. He turned and came face to face with Kallus, still wearing his ISB uniform. The ex-imperial’s face was bruised and cut, and he appeared to be only half bandaged. After the last time, he hadn’t heard from “Fulcrum” in a personal capacity. It wasn’t until several hours ago that he even knew it was Kallus. He had just assumed that the anonymity was part of the allure and now that he knew, there wasn’t a point. Zeb cursed himself for being a fool and letting the fear of presumed embarrassment get the best of him.

“Is there…” Kallus sighed and let his shoulders relax. Zeb was amazed at how much smaller he became. “Is there a place we can speak? Privately?”

“Ye-Yeah, o’course,” Zeb reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “If I remember right…” He looked around, trying to recall where his cabin was. Once he spotted a landmark he remembered, he turned back to Kallus. “C’mon.” As their small procession walked through the base, Zeb glared at anyone who stared at Kallus a bit too long or had a bit too sour of an expression at them. After what he had gone through for them, Kallus didn’t deserve to be treated like that. Once they reached the door, Zeb entered the code and motioned for Kallus to enter once the door slid open. He stepped in tentatively, then immediately found a corner to stand in while Zeb entered and closed the door behind him. Zeb removed his bo-rifle and set it against the wall next to the door and sighed. Might as well get it over with.

“Listen, I--”

“Zeb, I--”

The lasat turned around and smirked at Kallus, finding the incident amusing. “Yeh can go first.”

Kallus cleared his throat and straightened his back a bit. “I suppose that’s only fair.” He looked up at Zeb, making momentary contact with his eyes, but quickly realized he was never going to be able to say what he wanted to if he kept his gaze. “I understand if this wasn’t what you expected. I...I took advantage of you and put you at so much risk for my own selfish reasons.” He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, looking down. “I know we can’t really go back to friends, or whatever we were--” A small yelp escaped Kallus’ throat as Zeb’s arms engulfed him. 

Zeb turned his face into Kallus’ neck and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent he had longed to experience again. He had wrapped one arm around Kallus’ waist and the other was reaching up to tangle his fingers in the human’s hair, breaking the gel from it’s hold on the strands. “Kal, do yeh have any idea…” He pulled back, his one hand still cradling the back of Kallus’ head. 

“You...You don’t hate me?” Kallus looked up, eyes wide, the most vulnerable Zeb had ever seen him, including Bahryn.

“Karrabast, I’ve never hated you, Kal,” Zeb confessed. “I just…” He twisted his expression trying to think of the words, but Kallus was happy to supply them.

“You’ve made me feel things I didn’t understand,” Kallus finished for the both of them. Zeb closed his mouth and nodded. “I believe I do now, though.”

“What do yeh--”

Zeb was cut off as Kallus surged forward, the lips he dreamt about finally pressing against his own. He closed his eyes and pulled Kallus close, opening his mouth and sneaking a taste of Kallus’ lips with his quick tongue. A soft moan rumbled through Kallus as he gripped the back of Zeb’s jumpsuit, holding him steady as he rolled his hips into Zeb’s thigh. Zeb couldn’t help but let out an aroused growl as he felt how hard Kallus already was. “Will yeh...talk to me?” Zeb asked in a raspy voice that already sounded kriffed out. 

Kallus chuckled, a low rumble that echoed throughout both of their chests. “Of course, darling.” He reached up and lightly traced the base of Zeb’s ear, the lasat shivering and leaning into the touch. After what had happened to him, he needed something like this. A healthy way to remind him that he hadn’t lost all authority. “That door there, it’s the refresher?” Zeb nodded and Kallus rewarded him with a soft kiss. “Be good and remove your clothing while I clean up.” Kallus pulled away and Zeb obeyed, removing his armor first and tossing it to the side. He continued by unzipping the back of his suit and removing his arms from it. He pushed the fabric down his torso, then over his hips and ass, being careful not to catch his already unsheathed cock on it. Once bare, Zeb wasn’t quite sure what to do, but luckily, Kallus had returned, announcing it with a soft gasp from the doorway. 

“Stars, you’re magnificent,” Kallus awed, stepping in front of Zeb and letting his eyes take in every inch of the lasat. He reached his now bare hand up to place on Zeb’s chest, then paused, letting his palm hover just over his defined pec. “May I?”

“Please,” Zeb whined, letting out a contented sigh when Kallus’ hand finally made contact with his skin. He leaned into the human’s touch as Kallus dragged his hand down Zeb’s chest, over his abs, stopping just before the opening of his sheath. Kallus gave no warning before he took Zeb’s cock in his hand, causing the lasat to gasp. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about this?” Kallus asked reverently, cradling Zeb’s cock and letting him thrust into it with minimal friction. “It wasn’t long before our time on the moon, but that night…” He took hold of Zeb suddenly, and hovered his lips above the lasat’s, his mouth already open on a gasp. “That night I knew I would do anything to have you. I would change to be deserving of you. I would risk everything, my entire life, just to breathe the same air as you.” Kallus pulled Zeb into a kiss, grabbing one of his arms and pulling it around his waist. The ex-imperial started to shed his armor and Zeb understood the unspoken request for help. Kallus shed his jacket quickly as they kissed and Zeb went to work on removing his pants. He pulled away for a moment, grabbing the bottom of his undershirt and pulling it over his head, then returned to Zeb’s lips as he tossed the article in the corner. Zeb pushed his trousers and skivvies down together, shoving them hard once they had cleared Kallus’ pert ass. 

“Oh, kriff--” Kallus breathed, quickly losing control as his now naked body pressed against Zeb’s. He felt like he was freezing compared to the raw heat emanating from the lasat. At the last moment, he caught himself and managed to take a step back and compose himself as much as possible. (It wasn’t his fault that included mussed hair, a flushed chest, and a leaking cock.)

“To just begin the things I wish to do to you,” Kallus declared, taking a deep breath so he could continue his cool, measured tone. “I’ll first need you to kneel on the floor. Just in front of me, please.” When Zeb looked at the floor and hesitated a moment, Kallus stepped back towards him and stroked the soft, velvety skin behind his ear, calming the lasat quickly. “Trust me, love.”

Zeb sighed contentedly at the action and allowed Kallus to lightly push down on his shoulder to guide him to his knees. Zeb needed no more instruction once his nose filled with the intoxicating scent he had but a whiff of earlier. He reached behind Kallus, grabbing the meat of his ass and pulling him closer so he could bury his face in the crease of the human’s hip.

“Zeb, oh…” Kallus gasped and reached out, stroking the slightly longer patch of fur on the outside of Zeb’s ear. His other hand was gripping Zeb’s shoulder, more concerned with stability than comfort. “I wish you could see the way you look right now,” Kallus observed, insistent on complying with Zeb’s request. “My imagination never came close to the reality of you here, in front of me...Your hands and, oh, your m-mouth on me.”

Kallus’ voice penetrated Zeb’s body and flowed through him like the rivers of Lasan ran through his blood. He happily took Kallus in his mouth, eager to taste the most potent skin of the man who had somehow managed to steal his sealed heart. A moan rumbled out of his mouth at the salty, strong taste and he brought one hand back down to fist his own cock. 

“Yes, Gods...That feels so good, darling,” Kallus praised, unable to stop stroking the soft skin of Zeb’s scalp, both mesmerized by the sensation. “You’re doing so well, I--I’m closer than I…” Kallus’ voice trailed off into a moan, urging Zeb on into taking all of Kallus and letting his long, nimble tongue wrap around and squeeze. 

“ZEB!” Kallus cried, gripping both of the lasat’s shoulders as he could feel his legs threaten to give out. “Just a bit more, love...just--”

As Kallus came, Zeb swallowed, letting it spill down his throat. The taste hit his tongue and he felt his climax hit him like a freight train. He let out a roar and sat back on his heels, stroking himself through his orgasm. When Zeb backed off, Kallus fell to his knees, wincing at the sharp pain that went through his leg, but ignoring it quickly as Zeb finished. He crawled over, unable to remove the soft smile on his face, and pushed Zeb onto his back, eliciting a groan. Kallus took a breath and moved just a bit more to fall between Zeb’s legs and lay his head on the lasat’s cum-streaked chest.

“Tha’ was...messy,” Zeb mumbled sleepily. 

Kallus chuckled, the reverberations causing him to bounce on Zeb’s chest, then he went quiet, both wondering what this meant for them. “Zeb, I…”

“I’ll jus’ say it,” Zeb sighed and looked down at Kallus. “I love yeh, Kal. That moon changed both of us and…” He reached up to push away a loose strand of hair from out of Kal’s eyes. “I don’t want teh live another day without yeh by my side.”

“I don’t either,” Kallus admitted, slowly inching his way up Zeb’s body. “I love you too, Garrazeb.” He sealed the fact and his fate with a kiss, never happier to have fallen into the hands of this rebel.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @gay-agents-and-generals  
> Twitter: @archangelsanon or @pattypixie (18+)


End file.
